In the Dark
by kyoruxhibana
Summary: AU YYH crossover Join the cast of tenipuri as they find themselves whisked away on a magical adventure where magic and demons exist and a whole other world laying right beneath their noses. Enjoy! And please Read and Review!


Hiya everyone

Hiya everyone! Hieiryoma here again! You are currently reading a Prince of Tennis crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho. It might be a little bit AU in both worlds. And certain characters might be a bit OOC. So sorry about that. It might contain Yaoi although I'm really not sure at this point. So if you don't like it I suggest turning back right now. And for those of you who do stay and read it, well I hope you enjoy it! Now on to the story

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oujisama and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me. They belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei and Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei respectively.

In The Dark Prologue

"You… you bastard!" screamed a demon with long sharp nails and horns.

"Mada mada dane." responded a boy wearing a black outfit and a dark purple scarf. In each of his hands was a dagger. It was gold in color and had some sort of ancient writing engraved on it. He also had the most beautiful golden cat-like eyes.

"Why you…die!" And with that the demon lunged towards the boy with intent to kill him.

"I summon thy holy wind, grant me thy power, Zephyr Spiral!" The boy chanted.

A small tornado formed around his daggers, as he twisted his body just a bit and twirled his daggers around rapidly. Then in a motion that looked like a pitcher throwing the baseball, he threw the tornados towards the demon. As soon as it left the daggers the tornados expanded until the demon could no longer escape.

"That…that can't be! You aren't human at all!" The demon said coughing up some blood due to the wounds he had received.

"You are wrong. I _am_ a human, and you sir, are under arrest by the bounty placed by the lord himself." The boy responded with a smirk on his face.

"Damn, damn you! Shadow Walker!" yelled the demon before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Wow, it looks like Reikai took this one instead, and that was fast!" the newly revealed Shadow Walker said, "Although couldn't Yusuke-nii think of a better name than Shadow Walker? It sounds so lame, why not something like…kagekaze? Wait! That sounds like a cool technique name! Hmm… although I do admit that Shadow Walker sounds more intimidating then the other one he came up with. Shadow Ponta, ugh…" he mumbled to himself as he began the journey home.

Upon reaching his house, he gracefully leaped up to his window on the second floor. Quickly discarding his attire, he changed into his pajamas with pictures of tennis balls on top of it.

"Ahh, so sleepy! And today's mission was so annoying!" sighing he glanced up at his clock. 11:50 p.m. were brightly highlighted in the dark room.

"I'm going to die tomorrow. Buchou is probably going to make us run laps. And Inui-sempai will give us another juice attack…" he began muttering to himself yet again.

"Nooo I'm being like Shinji-sempai, muttering to myself. Augh, this job is driving me

crazy." And then he pulled the covers over his head and forced himself to sleep.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

"_Aniki, who are they?" asked a little boy with short black hair and golden cat-like eyes. He wore a overall that was obviously to big for him and a huge white cap._

"_Haha Chibisuke, they are my friends, wanna meet them?" asked an older figure with the same hair, except he had an orange in his hand and was wearing some sort of Aloha T-shirt._

"_A-are they scary?" _

"_Of course not Chibisuke, in fact I can guaranteed that you will love them and they will definitely love you too!" comforted the older boy._

"_Oi! Ryoga over here! Hurry up!" yelled another boy who was significantly taller then the first two. He had black hair that was gelled back giving him a punk image._

"_Ah! Coming Yusuke!" Ryoga yelled back. Glancing down at Chibisuke he smiled. "Saa, shall we go introduce you to them, Chibisuke?"_

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

"Kattonde yuku Ryuusei Rocket mado kara mieru watashi wa mioro shitara chippoke de dasaku mieta" his alarm rang. And the boy awoke from his slumber.

TBC

A/N: Well how was it? It might be a little confusing in the beginning, but it will start making sense. As for pairing I really don't know what I should do, so if you want you can vote on which pairings you want, from both YYH and PoT. Although I really want to do YusukexHiei as a side pairing… Well review please!

Japanese Vocab:

Mada mada dane – Ryoma's catch phase meaning You still have a lot more to work on

Reikai – Spirit World

Nii – added to a name means big brother, in this case it is used as affection.

Kagekaze – Shadow Wind

Ponta – A drink that Ryoma loves to drink.

Buchou – Captain

Sempai – Upperclassman

Aniki – Older Brother

Kattonde…mieta – is the theme song for Fuma no Kojiro it's called Ryuusei Rocket by An Café. I recommend you go watch it.


End file.
